The usefulness and practicality of providing children with access to wireless mobile telecommunications technology is evident. Wireless communication devices such as mobile telephones are particularly useful and practical as a means of maintaining contact with children for purposes of safety, security and general peace of mind. However, although wireless telephones such as cell phones provide many obvious advantages for children, there are also several areas of concern. These areas of concern include the possibility of excessively large monthly telephone bills, unwanted callers, and general irresponsibility associated with children and young adults. This irresponsibility can manifest itself, for example, in excessive game playing on the wireless device, excessive time spent on telephone chats (whether or not they result in an increased bill), and poor management of the audible ringer function (for example, the phone rings in the middle of a child's math class).
It is therefore desirable to provide for parental control of the use of a wireless mobile communication device, such as a mobile telephone, that is made available by a parent to a child.